


My Mothers

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	My Mothers

Hello, my name is Ariana Spinnet-Bell. You may have heard of my mothers, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. They’re quite the couple, the ones who kiss when they’re meant to be blocking Quaffles and dance in the kitchen while waiting for the toast to pop up. The ones who laugh at inside jokes and kiss like it’s the last one they’ll ever get. The ones who sing duets in their very noisy shared showers and make each other breakfast in bed, complete with a rose in a glass of water. The ones who quote romantic poetry at each other and read together, curled up on the sofa like two kittens. It’s adorable, really, how my middle-aged mothers are still all over each other like they’re teenagers falling in love for the first time. Well, I suppose they do still fall in love with each other, every time they laugh together and every time they make up after a fight. (Although I do wish I never had to hear how they make it up to each other. There’s only so much a girl can take.)  
“But you don’t really have a real family, with no father,” Ernest Nettlebed says to me. His eyes flicker to my mothers, a sneer playing across his lips. “And your mothers are two women in love. Don’t you think it’s disgusting and wrong?”  
“What?” I’ve genuinely never heard this line before. How are two women in love disgusting? And even if it was, I don’t think it is. My mothers are women in love, and I can’t see how it’s wrong. He clearly learnt something I didn’t. “How?”  
He doesn’t answer me.


End file.
